


I don't why it just felt right

by chim_elle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chim_elle/pseuds/chim_elle
Summary: Hinata's luck with volleyball isn't always the best but at least he's now found a prom date *cough fluffy fluff fluff for days cough*





	

BWAUGH

“Hinata are you ok,” Asahi murmured, nervously waddling around like a lost duck.  
“Noya get Takeda-sensei,” Suga called out, from the small first year's side.  
“Hinata, nice receive.” the taller one of the first year pair snickered, a smirk plastered on his face  
“Good one, Tsukki.”  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”  
“Sorry, Tsukki,” the two first year's called from the other side of the court.

Hinata Shouyo, a first year in Karasuno Volleyball club, had once again taken a volleyball to the face during practice.

Most of Karasuno team were now huddled around the boy, laying on the floor as he slowly sat up, hand reaching up to the damaged area. Takeda-sensei walked into the middle of the crowd to inspect the boy.  
“Hinata, your injury doesn't look too bad but just in case you should sit out. I'll call your parents to pick you up while I go get an ice pack.”  
“What? Don't make me sit out! It's fine. I swear. Look!” The orange haired boy attempted to prove his point by slapping the slowly swell lump on his head only to wince in pain.  
“Just sit out, dumbass. You weren't even paying attention to the game,” the raven hair boy commented, only to get a pained glare from the latter.

The rest of the practice went well without a hitch, and by now the small ginger had given up hope of being able to get back into the match as he had a throbbing headache and was made to change out of his gym clothes.

While everyone was cleaning up his eyes wandered around the room, scanning out of boredom. His eyes then locked onto Kageyama.  
“You're the reason why I had to sit out, you big dummy, you and you're good - I mean stupid looks, making me lose focus. Yeah, you look stupid with your bowl cut, and you're pretty blue eyes…” Hinata mumbled to himself until those same blue eyes locked onto his, pulling an adorable yet confused face. He snapped out of his trance and turned his face out of view as it began to burn bright red.

Over the past school year the bright and bubbly orange haired boy, through volleyball and other trivial times together had developed feelings for the team's setter – not that be would ever admit it to anyone.

Even though they were in different classes and the only time they had a reason to be together was volleyball, and even if that time was mainly filled with bickering the first year began to enjoy and treasure the rare moments where Kageyama had to bite back the beginnings of a smile or even after a successful spike he would look to the setter for praise, he would be rewarded with a head rub and disgruntled but caring, “Nice one.”

At this point, his crush was pretty imminent and obvious but he wasn’t ever nervous because he was anything but scared of Kageyama at this rate, but a confession would be more on the lines of risky. To confess as it could jeopardise his place in the team and if he was rejected it would feel like the biggest loss to Kageyama, yet the situation at it's worse - he could even lose all of the little happiness he has left.

Time passed and eventually one by one everyone left and Hinata was now the only one left in the gym sat alone on one of the benches. From the pocket of his yellow hoodie, the orange haired boy pulled out his phone.

**★DAD★**

Are you nearly here yet ❖

❖ The traffic is heavier than I expected I think I'll be there in an hour

Ok, please hurry I'm the only one left and my head hurts ❖

_Seen ✓✓_

Having nothing better to do the ginger laid down on the bench pulling his hood down to sleep, in hopes of getting rid of his head pain.

Minutes later the boy woke up to someone tapping his head.  
“Dad, that hurts. I'm awake. Okay? You can stop.” Not really putting up a fight, the ginger assumed it was his dad. Giving up quickly on the fight for his hood, he sat up and was about to turn around when he felt warmth across his back and abdomen. When he lifted the material covering his eyes, his gaze drifting downwards he saw two arms hugging his midsection, firm but comforting and gentle.

Still stunned, Hinata turned his head only to be greeted with piercing blue eyes that quickly shift its sights, a faint blush blossoming on the others face. The owner of the blue eye's buried his face into the nook of the smaller boy’s neck.

Feeling his pulse race, as the assaulter deepened the hug and took shallow breaths onto Hinata’s neck. Hinata decided to save himself from embarrassment of being seen with a face burning as bright as the sun. Hinata averted his gaze and stared at the wall on the other side of the gym.  
“Kageyama, what are-”  
“I don't know why but I wanted to hug you,” the setter said as if it was nothing, and it made the recipient's head spin.

A million thoughts were whizzing around his head. Hinata wasn't sure what was what anymore. Was the throbbing in his head from his headache or was it his heart hammering away at his composure?

No longer having a filter between his mouth and brain, the only thing the spiker could think of saying was,  
“Aaaaww, that's cute.” Hearing the words the ebony haired boy lifted his head from Hinata's neck and stood up from the seat, turning around so that he could face the other.

Looking up, Kageyama still had a pale shade of pink dusting his cheeks and smoothly, as Hinata was still captivated by his gaze, he said as a matter of fact.  
“No, you're cute.” Before leaning down, Kageyama swiftly stole a chaste kiss from the onlooker’s lips before turning and walking away, not even bothering to say a simple goodbye.

Not sure if what just occurred was a dream. Hinata stared off into space when his father came in asking if he had a fever because his face was so flushed and still heating up. His only reply was, “Yeah I'm fine. But I think I just found my prom date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Author’s notes  
> This is a one shot and don’t worry my other series is still ongoing, slight delay with chapters tho as my usual editor is very busy (I give my humblest apologies, hopefully this short will do for a bit)


End file.
